


Epilogue: Time to Go

by Normal_Ghost



Series: Colton Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Epilogue, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Rebellion, Star Wars RPG, Star Wars: Silence Between Suns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/Normal_Ghost
Summary: The vision that the crew of The Wavecutter saw during their final fight has finally and horrifically come true, and Colton's decided to go back to the Resistance.-----Colton is an original character used for two Star Wars RPG campaigns. These fics were written between sessions, and probably won't make a lot of sense to anyone other than the other people that I played with, but I figured that I'd throw them on here, just in case anyone else might get anything out of them. Besides, the world could always use more Colton ;)





	Epilogue: Time to Go

It took three years until it finally happened, then it took a few days until it really kicked in. Colton knew it was coming, she just didn’t know when, how, or where. Sighing, she slipped on her old piloting gloves and started towards her door. Before she could get to her bedroom door, her father Kael stopped her.

“I’m not leaving yet,” she smiled, not looking up from struggling to put her gloves on, “Just wanted to do a last walk around to make sure I’m not forgetting anything.”

“Alright, alright,” he said, “I just wanted to talk to you before you, well before you get out there again. You’re sure you want to do this?” Colton smiled and looked into his old eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am really sure that I wanna do this. More sure than I’ve ever been,” she said. He smiled, looking down.

“It was nice having you back, Mei, even though you kept leaving on those trips. Heh, I thought I finally had someone that was going to take over for me so I could retire...”

“You know that Scout’ll do it, they’re just afraid of the responsibility.”

“It’s just--you’ve learned so much since you’ve been back.”

“I mean, what’s the point of me working here if I don’t even know how to hold a wrench? I figured it was about time--”

“No, not just that. You’ve grown so much,” he said, running his fingers through her now long, auburn hair, “I was so worried, when you were little, that the rebellion was just going to swallow you up like it did to Marc. I never wanted you to grow up in a war. When, when we lost you--” he stammered over his words, starting to cry.

“Dad, dad no,” Colton begged, holding onto his hand, “Don’t start crying, I’m gonna start crying to. I’m back. I’m still here.”

“I know, I know. You kids are gonna be the death of me, you know that, right? All these grey hairs--half of these are yours, Mei,” he joked, motioning to his head, “But when you came back, you just--went right back into it all. Then all these stories about the force, the First Order, and about Captain Coven’s kid--but then you finished your mission, you took time off for you. You decided to stop and to grow, and get your life together, and I’m so proud of you for that. I’m so, so proud of you.”

“You’d say you were proud of me no matter what I did, you goober” she replied, blushing a little.

“Well, probably,” he admitted, “but that doesn’t make it any less true. I love you, Mei. I proud of the wonderful woman you’ve become.” Colton was quiet for a long time, just staring at her father, trying not to cry.

“Thanks, Cool Dad,” she finally said, giving him a gigantic hug, “I’ll stay safe. It’s just--I feel like the Rebellion needs me again. It needs everyone again. Even if I can help just a little bit--I wanna be there.”

“You’ve got a strong heart, just like Gerrick. You remind me so much of him now.”

“That’s a pretty good compliment, coming from you.”

“Well it’s better than ending up like me. I can’t even get any of my kids to stay and take care of the family speeder shop--” he started before Colton gave him a friendly push.

“I’ll miss you,” she said.

“I’ll miss you too,” he said, giving her one last hug. She hugged him back, then ran around the shop making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. With that, she grabbed her bag and threw it onto her Jumpmaster 5000, waving goodbye to her father Kael.

“I’ll say to Grr Dad for you!” she called out, engines warming up.

“Tell him to come home! He still hasn’t done the dishes in the last seven years!” he called back, feigning anger.

“Will do! I gotta take off--can’t have the resistance waiting for the best pilot in the rebellion,” she said, fully joking.

“Don’t do anything I’d do!” Kael called out as the the tiny ship was turning towards the runway. Colton just gave him a smile and thumbs up before taking off.

She sighed; it was time to go back.


End file.
